This invention relates generally to multipurpose tools, and more particularly to multipurpose tools for emergency personnel such as firefighters. The multipurpose tool of the present invention includes, among other things, tools for firefighting and for vehicle rescue operations.
Multipurpose tools are known, which include many different tools, such as cutting blades, wrenches, screw drivers, knife blades, and even eating utensils. Firefighters have for many years used different tools in various emergency situations. For fighting fires, spanner wrenches are used to connect and disconnect firefighting hose connections. Some spanner wrenches even include a slot that is adapted to close gas valves and prevent explosions in a fire situation. Some spanner wrenches have tapered handles for prying windows and doors to access buildings. When designed to pry objects, the handles are typically arcuate in shape to provide improved leverage. Occasionally, spanner wrenches have folding handles that make the size of the tool smaller for easier carrying in a pocket or tool chest. When not foldable, spanner wrenches oftentimes have loops for hooking to a belt. Other spanner wrenches include relatively broad hammer heads for pounding objects when necessary.
When other types of emergencies, such as vehicular accidents, are encountered, rescue personnel use specialty window breaking tools, seat belt cutters, and saws. One such tool combines a folding saw with an open slot and a glass-breaking spike in the handle. The open slot has in it a razor blade that cuts seat belts or other body restraints to free victims. The slotted position of the razor blade reduces the chance that the victim will be accidently cut.
Glass removing tools are also available that include folding blades for cutting weather stripping, a glass breaking spike, a spring-loaded window punch, and a serrated glass cutter that cuts glass like a saw.
All of the known tools are useful in their respective emergency or rescue situations, but none is designed or intended to be used in a variety of emergency situations. Thus, there is a need for a multifunction tool in a diverse variety of emergency situations.